basketballfandomcom-20200223-history
Manu Ginóbili
|+ colspan="2" style="text-align: center; font-size: 125%; color:#000000; background-color:#ffffff"|' ' |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Ginobili during a Playoffs game in June 2013. |- |- | scope="row" style="text-align:left;"|'Position' |Shooting guard |- | scope="row" style="text-align:left;"|'League' |NBA |- Personal information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Born' | Bahía_Blanca Bahía Blanca] Argentina Argentina] |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Nationality' | Argentine |- Physical stats |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed height' | 6 ft 6 in (1.98 m) |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Listed weight' | 205 lb (93 kg) |- Career information |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'NBA Draft' | 1999 / Round: 2 / Pick: 57th |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| Selected by the San Antonio Spurs |- | style="vertical-align: top;"|'Playing career' |1995–2018 ( years) |- Career history |- |1995–1996 |Andino Sport Club (Argentina) |- |1996–1998 | Estudiantes de Bahía Blanca (Argentina) |- |1998–2000 | Viola Reggio Calabria (Italy) |- |2000–2002 | Kinder Bologna (Italy) |- |2002–2018 |San Antonio Spurs |- Career highlights and awards |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: left"| *3× NBA champion (2003, 2005, 2007, 2014) *2× NBA All-Star (2005, 2011) *2× All-NBA Third Team (2008, 2011) *NBA Sixth Man of the Year (2008) *NBA All-Rookie Second Team (2003) *No. 20 retired by the San Antonio Spurs *Euroleague champion (2001) *Euroleague Finals MVP (2001) *All-Euroleague First Team (2002) *Italian Cup MVP (2002) *2× Italian League MVP (2001–2002) *2× FIBA World Championship All-Tournament Team (2002, 2006) *2× Olimpia de Oro (2003–2004) *50 Greatest Euroleague Contributors (2008) *Diamond Konex Award (2010) |- | colspan="2" style="text-align: center;"| |} Emanuel "Manu" David Ginóbili (July 28, 1977) is an Argentine retired professional basketball player who played his entire 16-year career in the NBA for the San Antonio Spurs. Ginóbili was a member of the Spurs' 'Big Three' and won four NBA championships with the franchise. He is generally regarded as one of the best basketball players ever to come from Latin America. Early Life Ginobili comes from a basketball family. Older brothers Sebastian and Leandro have played professionally in Argentina and Spain respectively. Their father, Jorge, was a coach at a club in Bahía Blanca, where Ginobili learned to play. Like many Argentines, Ginobili is a descendant of Italian immigrants. Professional career Argentine and Italian years Ginobili made his professional debut in the Argentine basketball league for the Andino Sport Club1 team of La Rioja from 1995–1996, and was traded to Estudiantes de Bahía Blanca the next year. He played with his hometown team until the Italian league attracted him, and in 1998 he moved to Europe, playing in the 1998-1999 and 1999-2000 seasons with Basket Viola Reggio Calabria, after which he was traded to Kinder Bologna, which he helped win the 2001 Italian Championship, 2001 and 2002 Italian Cups, and the 2001 Euroleague, where he was named MVP. Team's coach Ettore Messina helped him improve his shooting, defense and leadership. He also made the Italian league's All-Star game three times during this period. Because of his Italian heritage he became an iconic figure in Italian basketball San Antonio Spurs In the 1999 NBA Draft, the Spurs selected Ginobili late in the second round with the 57th overall pick, the penultimate choice in the entire draft. However, he did not sign with the Spurs until after the 2002 FIBA World Championship in Indianapolis, where he made the all-tournament team alongside future NBA star Yao Ming and established NBA stars Dirk Nowitzki and Peja Stojakovic. Ginobili helped lead Argentina to second-place finish. In the years since, some commentators have deemed him the greatest draft day steal in modern NBA history, and perhaps all-time. In his first season in the NBA, Ginobili came off the bench to help the Spurs climb to the NBA championship in 2003, when San Antonio beat the New Jersey Nets in six games. He continued to be an effective role player off the bench in 2004 and he became a starter for the Spurs by 2005. On February 8 of the following year, Ginobili was selected (by a vote of NBA coaches) to the 2005 Western Conference All-Star team as a reserve, his first time making it to the elite midseason showcase. On June 23, Ginobili won his second title with the Spurs playing as starter on a very defensive 7-game series against the Detroit Pistons, with a game seven score of 81-74. In the NBA Finals MVP Award voting, Manu was edged out (6 votes to 4) by teammate Tim Duncan. He was the second leading scorer of that team, finishing a memorable 2004-2005 season for him. The 2005-2006 started with troubles for Ginobili, who suffered different foot and ankle injuries that hindered his ability. On 27 August 2018, Ginóbili announced his retirement. Olympic gold medal 2004 On August 15, 2004, Ginobili led the Argentine team to the gold medal. Ginobili was named the MVP of the Olympic tournament, sporting heroics like in the 83-82 win over Serbia and Montenegro with a shot he made while falling to the floor with less than a second to go, in Argentina's basketball opener at the Olympic Games in Athens. The Argentina team went on to win the gold medal, with Ginobili leading the team in both scoring (19.3 ppg) and assists (3.3 apg). Player profile Ginobili is a 6 ft 6 in (1.98 m), 205 lb (93 kg) shooting guard. His NBA career averages are 12.9 points, 3.7 rebounds, 3.3 assists and 1.6 steals per game. He is a relative latebloomer, entering the NBA at age 25 in a period where entering the NBA as a teenager was very popular. Initially starting as a sixth man, Ginobili soon established himself as a starter. He is known for his up-tempo style of play, behind-the-back moves when attacking the basket and for his dunking skills. Ginobili is also known for his clutch play, documented by his numerous European league MVP awards, becoming 2004 Olympic tournament MVP, and proven by his strong play in the Spurs' 2004-05 championship-winning campaign, where he narrowly lost the Finals MVP vote to team mate Tim Duncan by 4-6 votes. Ginobili's modus operandi is the source of much consternation for opponents (for example, lowering his head while driving toward the basket, and willingness to draw charges on defense), among the most vocal of whom have been coach George Karl of the Denver Nuggets. These critics frequently accuse Ginobili of "flopping," or exaggerating the amount of contact that occurs when he is playing defense. Ginobili also deserves mention for being one of the few players who are successful under both the physical, one-on-one play of the NBA and the more technical, jumpshooting rule set of the FIBA. He is the only player in basketball history to win the Euroleague, an Olympic gold medal, and an NBA Championship ring. He is also the only non-American player ever to win both the NBA Championship ring and the Olympic gold medal, and the only second Latin American to be selected to play in an NBA All-star game (after Panama's Rolando Blackman). In the media During the 2005 Playoffs, Ginobili and teammate Tony Parker starred in an NBA-produced advertisement promoting the Finals where NBA players phoned in to the "Love Doctor" (portrayed by NBA legend Julius Erving) to get advice and to give their opinions about how much they loved the trophy. Manu Ginobili speaks three languages fluently: Spanish, Italian and English. External Links *Manu Ginobili on Olympics Wiki Category:Born in 1977 Category:National Basketball Association players Category:Argentine basketball players Category:Foreign basketball players Category:Shooting Guards Category:San Antonio Spurs players Category:Players who won the NBA Championship Category:Basketball players at the 2004 Summer Olympics Category:Basketball players at the 2008 Summer Olympics Category:Players who wear/wore number 20 Category:National Basketball Association All-Stars Category:National Basketball Association players with retired numbers